1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise belt which is worn about the waist of a user, and provides both a visual and tactile alarm when the user's waist expands beyond a predetermined width.
2. Background Discussion
A wide variety of devices have been suggested that will exercise the abdominal muscles of a user. Belts have been suggested that are worn about the waist of the user that require the user to hold his or her stomach in, preventing the expansion of the waist beyond a predetermined width. If the user fails to keep his or her waist from expanding beyond this predetermined width, an audible alarm is turned on. The disadvantage of an audible alarm is that it disturbs others in the vicinity of the user. Tactile alarms have been suggest to alert only the user when the waist has expanded beyond the predetermined width.